No mires atrás
by Kai M. Kyouyama Asakura
Summary: Yoh decide dejar a Anna... ¿pero que hay detrás de este repentino cambio de opinión? Léanlo y descúbranlo! algo de romance secundario (PXR, HXT), un poco triste... pero al final todo puede cambiar! YxAxH Capítulo nueve, ARRIBA! :D "El amor no es obligado."
1. confesiones que matan parte uno

….Shaman King no me pertenece....

**Capitulo 1 Confesiones que matan**

Anna estaba llorando.

La persona más fría y fuerte del mundo se había convertido en un mar de lágrimas.

Sentada en un rincón de su habitación, la rubia dejaba caer las lágrimas en silencio, mientras que de sus labios escapaban de vez en cuando algunos sollozos.

"Por favor entiéndeme" Eso había dicho. Eso y otras cosas que le partían el alma en pedazos.

Su sonrisa fingida al llegar a casa… Anna sabía a la perfección que algo andaba mal, y esa conversación lo confirmó.

"Ya no te quiero". Sus palabras fueron como cuchillas filosas clavándose en su alma.

Una puñalada ahora que ella confiaba tanto en él. Habían pasado varios días, y Anna seguía llorando por las noches, mientras Yoh se alejaba más y más de ella.

"No quiero romper el compromiso… ¿Sabes? Quizás solo sea cuestión de tiempo… deja que me acostumbre nuevamente a ti"

Desde un tiempo atrás se había estado comportando muy extraño, y "curiosamente" sucedió desde la aparición de una "buena amiga" del muchacho. Anna la llegó a ver un par de veces, y aunque no supiera la gran problemática que le traería a su vida amorosa, no le había caído nada bien.

Anna fue sacando conclusiones poco a poco, ya casi no veía al castaño, y cuando se encontraban, el muchacho no era capaz de verla a los ojos.

Se sentía usada, hace más de un mes, permitió que Yoh durmiera con ella, que conociera todo su ser, que probara el sabor de su boca y la deleitara con su suave tacto. Ahora el sentimiento de dolor y vergüenza la ahogaba, reprochándose una y otra vez la confianza desmedida que puso en el castaño.

De esa noche, nada más pasó una semana e Yoh comenzó a cambiar, y al terminar aquel desastroso mes, el castaño rompió el compromiso.

"Estoy confundido" ¿Cómo pudo cambiar todo tan rápido?

=Flash back=

-Por favor entiéndeme… No quiero hacerte daño…

Anna permanecía en silencio, tratando de desatar aquel nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-Me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigos…

"¿Amigos para qué?" se preguntaba Anna. Yoh estaba muy nervioso; temía ser golpeado en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta del dolor que asfixiaba a la pobre itako.

-No quiero romper el compromiso… ¿Sabes? Quizás solo sea cuestión de tiempo… deja que me acostumbre nuevamente a ti.

Anna ya no lo escuchaba, estaba herida y enojada, pero definitivamente, el dolor era el campeón de la batalla que se elaboraba en el fondo de su alma.

Se levantó de la mesa con los ojos cerrados, respiró hondo e intentó desatar el nudo de lágrimas que obstruía su garganta.

-Sólo quiero que recuerdes algo Yoh Asakura, todo lo que hacemos en esta vida vuelve a nosotros. Pronto pagarás la falta que has cometido, y no seré yo quien venga a cobrarla, sino tú mismo.

Yoh la miró sorprendido, ella tan sólo le ignoró y recuperando ligeramente su imagen se fue con paso firme y sereno a su habitación

=Fin del flash back=


	2. confesiones que matan parte dos

….Shaman King no me pertenece….

**Capitulo 2. Confesiones que matan. PARTE DOS.**

Se levantó del suelo y se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

Por la ventana se alcanzaban a ver las estrellas, y más allá, un color rojizo iba poco a poco apoderándose del cielo, dando anuncio al amanecer.

La hermosa mujer se veía demacrada, tantas noches en vela terminarían por dañar su salud. Pero a ella no le importaba, se sentía ausente, y lo único para lo que su cuerpo tenía ganas, era para llorar.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño. Sin prestar mucha atención tomó una ducha helada y al terminar se decidió por salir.

Caminó un buen rato, y el viento le golpeaba la cara y alzaba su vestido, pero a ella no le importaba, y continuó su camino mientras el frío matinal la congelaba.

Llegó al parque, y al verlo tan vacío, decidió sentarse en una banquita cerca de los columpios. Sus ojos recorrían el parque, se detenían en la sombra de los árboles, y contemplaban a un par de gatitos dormidos entre las raíces de un gran sauce.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz masculina la despertó de su letargo.

-¿Qué hace una hermosa señorita tan sola a estas horas de la mañana?

Anna giró su cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que la observaban un tanto indiferentes.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Anna se dio cuenta de que los hielos que habitaban en el alma del muchacho, se estaban derritiendo, y no por el calor, sino por un dolor terrible que era imposible de ocultar.

Ren, por su parte, también se dio cuenta de la tristeza de la itako, y ambos se miraron sorprendidos por ver ese detalle.

E l muchacho frunció el ceño y Anna giró rápidamente su cabeza. Los dos habían mostrado más de lo que acostumbraban, y tampoco solían confiar.

-Anna… ¿Qué pasó?

Ella no sabía si podía confiar, sin embargo, de no hacerlo, la tristeza la hubiera consumido aún más rápido.

-Se que no somos muy cercanos… Pero quizás si lo dices te pueda ayudar…

El silencio los envolvió nuevamente, y el cansancio, mezclado con el pesar, obligó a la rubia a destensar los músculos y dejar la incertidumbre unos pasos atrás.

-Yoh decidió dejarme

Su voz mató al silencio, y hasta ella se sorprendió al escuchar su voz.

El muchacho abrió los ojos estupefacto.

Nunca creería que Yoh fuera capaz de hacer eso, y menos ahora que sus sentimientos eran fuertes y seguros.

-No puedo creerlo…-murmuró con los ojos cerrados- pensé que era más listo.

Anna negó con la cabeza rápidamente para borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos negros.

-Pues es así… yo tampoco lo creí al principio… ¿Y qué sucede contigo, Ren Tao?

El muchacho se sentó a su lado y guardó silencio por unos minutos.

-Pillika no me acepta a su lado. La última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que lo nuestro nunca sería capaz de sobrevivir, que yo no soy la persona con la que ella podría estar. Que soy demasiado frío, demasiado indiferente, que además Horo se opondría irremediablemente a la relación y la enviaría de vuelta a Hokkaido… No la entiendo… No son más que pretextos para no estar conmigo.

La rubia recordó las miradas furtivas que la joven ainu intercambiaba constantemente con Ren, y como su timidez le causaban a la itako ligeras sonrisas, al pensar que creaban un amor inocente y puro.

-Pero… Ella si te quiere…

-No lo creo, si me quisiera, no le importaría lo que su hermano pensara, además yo no dejaría que la enviaran de vuelta a Hokkaido.

El joven hablaba con valentía y determinación, aunque en su alma, un dolor agudo lo hiciera estremecerse por su rechazo.

-Oh… ya amaneció por completo… - los ojos de Anna brillaron al contacto de la luz del sol – será mejor que vaya a clases, ésta semana empiezan los exámenes finales.

-¿Exámenes finales?

-Sí, ya estoy terminando el primer semestre de mi carrera.

-Oh, no lo sabía… creí que no estabas estudiando.

Anna sonrió ante el comentario mientras echaba a andar a la pensión, era claro que los amigos de Yoh poco enterados estaban de su vida, sumándole el hecho de que Yoh ni siquiera hablaba de ella. O por lo menos eso pensaba Anna.

-¿Y que estás estudiando?- preguntó Ren mientras le seguía el paso- la verdad, muchos de nosotros creímos que no estudiarías ni trabajarías… - Los muchachos cruzaron una gran avenida para dirigirse a la pensión- Me alegra mucho que sí sigas estudiando

-Hablas mucho. Además, no iba quedarme como iletrada, baka. Estudio pintura.

-¡Pintura! ¿dónde guardas tus lienzos?

-En el ático. Pero nadie los ha visto.

El aire comenzó a correr con más fuerza, moviendo sus cabellos y levantando con ligereza el vestido de la chica.

-Ya casi llegamos…

Permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar al pórtico, y empujando la puerta, Anna le invitó a entrar.

-¡Ah! ¡Anna! Por fin llegas…

Yoh bajó corriendo las escaleras a causa del sonido de la puerta, y al verlos entrar se detuvo en seco, como si no hubiera prevenido aquella escena. El joven de ojos dorados tenía su mano recargada en el hombro de la chica, y la joven tenía una ligera sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.

-Ah sí… ¿Necesitas algo? – la joven se deshizo de la sonrisa y mostró su frialdad acostumbrada.- si es así dilo rápido, tengo que ir por mis cosas.

-N-no… n-nada… _-"¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué es este sentimiento que de pronto me oprime el pecho?"_- esto… que tengas un buen día… - _"Pero no entiendo… cuando estoy con Kitshan, me olvido de Anna por completo…"_

La rubia subió por sus cosas mientras Yoh se partía los sesos buscando respuestas.

-R-Ren… _- "¿Todavía la amo?"_-¿E-estás saliendo con Anna?

Continuará….

=)

Sé que los capítulos están siendo muy cortos, pero en realidad este cap y el anterior y el que sigue son uno mismo, de ahí que tengan el mismo nombre… no los puse todos juntos por que aun me falta detallar unos aspectos del final del cap, pero ya quería subirlo, es una historia que me ha dado vueltas mucho rato y ya necesita salir… espero y la disfruten tanto como yo.

Dejenme reviews pliiiissssss!!


	3. La despedida ya fue dicha

Hola, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto con esta historia… Los borradores estaban arrumbados, y en estos días de vacaciones (benditas sean) decidí retomar esta historia. No seré la mejor escribiendo narrativa, pero me esforzaré para que les guste la historia ::)

Recuerden: Shaman King no pertenece .-.

Oh! Dejen Reviews por favor :9

**Capítulo 3.-. La despedida ya fue dicha**

* * *

_-R-Ren…- ¿Todavía la amo? – ¿Estás saliendo con Anna?_

* * *

Ren lo volteó a ver con cara de confusión. ¿Qué si salía con ella? Eso no era así, pero aunque lo fuera, Yoh no tenía derecho a preguntar semejantes cosas. Al fin y al cabo, él la había dejado, ¿No?

-¿…Perdón? – murmuró al asegurarse de que Anna no andaba cerca - ¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?

-Que si estás saliendo con Anna, eso dije, ¿Te lo repito o ya me escuchaste?

Esta vez, la voz del castaño sonó firme, desafiante.

-Mira Yoh… Eres mi amigo, y te aprecio muchísimo. Pero tú ya no eres nadie para hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

-¿¡Entonces sí sales con ella! – Yoh enrojeció de la furia, y apretó sus puños hasta hacerse daño.

-**¿¡Y que si así fuera!-** Ren trató de calmarse, ya que Anna tan sólo había ido por sus cosas, y esa acción no la ocuparía arriba por mucho tiempo. Él no quería que escuchara cosas que le hicieran daño, pero no pudo controlar su coraje: ¿Es que Yoh ya no tenía decencia? - **¿¡Quién eres tú para controlar con quién sale Anna! ¿¡O debo recordarte que fuiste tú quien decidió abandonarla!**

Yoh enmudeció al escuchar sus palabras, tratando de procesar la información, esforzándose en poner en orden todas las ideas que habían acudido a su mente. Justo ahora sentía celos de Ren. La había hecho sonreír, y él tan sólo le causaba problemas. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo. _"Y los soy"_ Se dijo a sí mismo con un nudo en la garganta.

Yoh en verdad amaba a Anna, ahora lo veía claro (como si una neblina hubiera estado ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos durante ese tiempo); sabía descifrarla, quererla, mimarla, acercarse a ella y romper la barrera que en su corazón tenía. Y lo desperdició. Perdió todo aquello que había conseguido en menos de un mes; todo desde que había conocido a Kitshan.

Al principio eran sólo amigos, pero luego comenzó a meterse dentro de su mente como una droga, y poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por esa hermosa niña de cabello negro azabache.

Había intentado alejarse, pero no podía, al estar con la pelinegra se olvidaba del mundo por completo y de Anna también, era en verdad un peligro besar a esa chica, pues en menos de un segundo ya tenía ganas de más y más, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-¿Yoh?- Una voz femenina lo despertó de su letargo.- ¿Estás bien?

De momento recordó dónde estaba, y viendo un poco confundido a su alrededor pensó en un detalle que había olvidado por completo.

Hubo tres días que no estuvo con Kitshan, tres días en los que tuvo que estar solo con Anna; cosa que ya no era normal. El primero se sintió devastado. Al segundo sintió como un nudo se le iba desatorando en el cuello, y al tercer día se sentía más libre, más tranquilo, y esa noche, al ver a Anna, pudo notar ese brillo que no notaba desde hacía tiempo, y se sintió de nuevo enamorado. Pero al día siguiente, al ir al colegio, Kitshan lo buscó y le dio el beso más largo que nadie jamás le había dado, y todos sus propósitos de olvidarla se fueron al caño.

¡Ahí estaba! ¡Si se alejaba de Kitshan por una semana, podría olvidarla por completo y pedirle perdón a Anna!

-Yoh, ya me voy.

El castaño sonrío confundido. Frente a él, Anna y Ren lo observaban extrañados por su actitud, y los rodeaba un silencio espeso y extraño.

-¡A-Ah sí! E-en la caja aún hay dinero… Por si vas en transporte… Y-ya sabes, para llegar más rápido que caminando.

-Yo la voy a llevar, no te apures.

Todos miraron a la puerta, donde se recargaba con sencillez un muchacho de cabello castaño, con mirada atractiva, y cuerpo precioso.

-¡¿Hao?- exclamó Yoh sorprendido.

Eso era aún más confuso, ¿Hao también seguía a Anna? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía deseos de asesinar a su hermano gemelo?

-Adiós Yoh- Anna se dio la vuelta y caminó detrás de Hao, y un segundo después, como si se hubiera olvidado de Ren, volteó a verlo y le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Ren? Yo me encargo.

Ren enrojeció al entender el significado de sus palabras, trató de detenerla, pero la chica ya estaba afuera, y Hao se encargaba de abrirle la puerta de su hermoso convertible rojo.

-Esto es muy extraño – murmuró el menor de los Asakura – Ren, yo…

-¿Porqué la dejaste? – Aquello era más una acusación que una pregunta.

-Pues yo…

-Si la cambiaste por otra eres un imbécil.

-..- Yoh estaba sorprendido, pero sabía que hablaba con la verdad – Ren… estoy saliendo con otra… Anna lo sabe… sé que la lastimé y le dije cosas muy estúpidas… pero te juro que en mi alma, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz… y yo me siento hecho un lío, porque todas las noches lo pienso, y en el fondo de mi alma sé que la amo y que nunca debí hacer eso… Pero luego llega Kitshan y…

-¡Yoh!

Un grito interrumpió la conversación de los jóvenes, y una joven de cabello y ojos negros se abalanzó hacia Yoh.

-…- _"Así que ella es Kitshan…"_

Yoh no pudo decir nada, porque unos brazos ya lo tenían bien agarrado.

-¡Oh! ¡Te extrañé tanto, amor!

Y sin dejarlo decir nada, tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, y se apoderó de sus labios en un rápido movimiento.

-Me voy.- murmuró el joven de ojos dorados.

Yoh se separó con esfuerzo de la joven y dirigió una mirada de auxilio y perdón que no pasó desapercibida por Ren.

-Quizás te busque después Yoh

Y diciendo esto salió a la calle, dejando a la pareja atrás.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy no vamos a la escuela amorcito?

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Ren antes de cruzar la calle, y no le gustó nada.

* * *

El convertible rojo corría libre por la gran avenida que conducía al campus. El viento movía el cabello de la chica, que ahora era largo y en capas, ondulaba libremente por el aire.

-Anna…

La itako volteó a verlo sin mucho interés; a pesar de las apariencias, estaba cansada y aún se sentía triste.

En realidad no tenía ganas de salir de casa, pero ese examen era muy importante para su vida académica, y no lo perdería por sentirse triste.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.- Dijo el castaño.

-Ya llegamos.

Hao estacionó el coche cerca de la entrada principal.

-Me parece que esta propuesta en verdad te puede interesar… Te conviene…

Anna tomó su bolsa y se dispuso a salir. Abrió la puerta, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Anna… Por favor…

La rubia lo volteó a ver; el muchacho se veía cansado, y sus ojos murmuraban una suplica silenciosa.

-_"Así que el gran Asakura me suplica…" _Mi examen está a punto de comenzar Hao.

El muchacho se resistió a soltarla, y la itako lo miró interrogante.

-En una semana vienen los amigos de Yoh- Dijo la rubia con aburrimiento.- Si quieres podemos hablar en la reunión que se hará el primer día que lleguen.

-¡¿Una semana?

El mayor de los Asakura se quedó estupefacto. ¡Una semana era mucho tiempo!

-Tómalo o déjalo Asakura. A mi no me interesan tus propuestas.

La joven se zafó de la molesta mano del castaño y salió del auto.

* * *

=Fin del capítulo 3 La despedida ya fue dicha.=

Gracias por leerme Que tengan unas preciosas vacaciones.

Que los ilumine la eterna luz ^^

Sayen!


	4. Rota

… Shaman King no me pertenece… La historia si, así que por favor NO LA ROBEN, digo, es de muy mala educación hacerlo :(

Ah! Hola después de unos años, disculpen!

Disfruten este cap!

**Capítulo 4. Rota.**

Anna estaba experimentando los niveles más hondos de la depresión.

Al principio había mostrado dureza y frialdad, pero ya no podía seguir ocultando el torrente de sentimientos que ahogaban. Quería desaparecer.

Como hoy era sábado y nadie vendría a molestarla, podría dar rienda suelta a lo que tanto había querido hacer desde que Yoh la había dejado: NADA.

Suspiró con tristeza al levantarse. ¿Se bañaría hoy? ¡No! Su resolución le causó gracia; nunca había bajado las escaleras de esa casa sin bañarse.

Se miró unos instantes al espejo. El cabello rubio estaba un poco enredado y en sus ojos sólo había una sombra causada por no dormir bien. No se veía tan mal ¿verdad? Después de todo ella era muy hermosa, e incluso en los peores momentos era bonita.

Bajó las escaleras descalza, y al llegar a la cocina escuchó unas voces que la sobresaltaron.

-Mira, yo no te quiero correr, ¡pero debo hacerlo! Ésta casa es mía, pero también le pertenece a Anna…

-¡Pero dijiste que terminarías con ella!

-No dije eso exactamente, pero de todas maneras, ésta seguirá siendo su casa porque así lo dijeron mis abuelos…

Anna se preguntó si realmente los abuelos querrían que ella viviera con Yoh a pesar de no estar comprometidos. ¿Qué diría su maestra?

-No, está bien, que se quede. Después de todo, esa decisión por parte de tus abuelos cambiará pronto.-Se acercó al congelador y tomó un bote de helado ante la mirada sobresaltada de ambos.- ¿Mañana llegan tus amigos Yoh?

-S-sí Annita.- Yoh sintió como una mano invisible le estrujaba el corazón. ¿Remordimiento Yoh?- Llegarán como a las doce, ¿está bien?

Kitshan observaba todo impactada. ¿Por qué SU Yoh le pedía permiso a esa tipa? Carraspeó unos segundos para ser notada.

-No nos has presentado Yoh…

-Ah… Si… Mmm… Anna… Ella, ella es Kitshan…

La joven dejó un vaso de leche a lado del helado y una cuchara, y se acercó a la joven observándola de pies a cabeza.

-Creí que eras bonita.- murmuró desganada.

Anna suspiró fingiendo decepción y salió de ahí con la comida. Atrás dejaba a un Yoh confundido por su indiferencia y a una cara de gato gritándole a murmullos: "¡YO SOY BONITA!"

Pero atrás también dejaba el único sueño que había tenido desde niña.

Llegó a su cuarto y se desmoronó en cuanto cerró la puerta. Lloraba en silencio, tanto fingir le había roto lo que aún quedaba entero (que era muy poco) y sabía muy bien que Yoh había leído en sus ojos la tristeza.

¡Pero todo esto era su culpa!

Se sentó en el borde de la ventana con el helado en la mano, y se pasó un buen rato viendo a la nada tras cortinas de lágrimas y cucharadas dulces de vainilla.

Pensó que todo su día sería así de patético, pero un torbellino de polvo que venía desde el camino lejano hacia acá le dio a entender que no.

A la par, la puerta de la pensión se abrió y al poco rato vio por la ventana a Yoh y a su nueva novia salir de ahí.

Los observó caminar mientras trataba de tragarse las lágrimas de indignación, pues Yoh ni siquiera había tenido la molestia de decir que se marchaba, y ella revoloteaba como una maldita mosca alrededor de quien había sido por tantos años solo suyo. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

La nube de polvo se fue acercando y Anna distinguió el convertible rojo de Hao.

"_Ay no…"_

El muchacho bajó del auto, lucía una camisa de vestir medio fajada en el pantalón oscuro y unos lentes de sol. No era extraño verlo por ahí, pues se veía a menudo con su gemelo y sus amigos, y su ropa y una parte de su forma de ser había ido cambiando con el paso de los años.

Anna no podía negar que aunque tenía diecinueve aparentaba veintiuno y se veía cada día mucho más atractivo, quizás más que Yoh.

"¿En serio Anna?"

Era muy educado con las mujeres, y a pesar de tener fama de mujeriego porque le gustaba coquetear, no había salido en realidad con muchas chicas.

Anna se paró de golpe y dejó el helado de lado. Si quería empezar de nuevo no podía permitirse a si misma arruinar su imagen, y menos ante Hao. Así, mientras el mayor de los Asakura sacaba de la cajuela una maleta con su ropa y entraba a la pensión, ella había corrido a darse un baño.

-¡Hoolaa! – Gritó con su acostumbrada seriedad al entrar en la pensión.- ¿Hay alguien?

Como si fuera su propia casa, subió las escaleras y dejó sus cosas en un cuarto vacío. Planeaba quedarse un par de días, pues esa semana celebraban la entrada de la estación cálida con una reunión el primer día y viajes a la playa y juegos en la pensión con todos los muchachos.

Buscó por todas partes, pero no encontraba a nadie, y los espíritus del lugar no parecían estar tampoco.

Confundido, estaba a punto de asomarse en el cuarto de la joven dueña cuando una voz femenina lo sobresaltó.

-No es de buena educación entrar sin ser invitado.

El joven giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con una hermosa mujer con el pelo aún mojado por el baño. Hao sonrió con galantería, dejando ver sus dientes perfectos.

-Vaya, ¡hasta que apareces!

Ella rodó los ojos y entró en su habitación, seguida por Hao. Se quitó la toalla de los hombros dejando ver una blusa de tirantes negra y una falda que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hao? Te dije que esperaras una semana.

-Bueno, pues me adelanté un día.

La rubia gruñó y el muchacho rió por lo bajo.

-Si no quieres decir nada…

-¿Sabes?- interrumpió Hao mientras se ponía a su lado.- No creo que debas sufrir por mi hermano.

Anna se detuvo un tanto molesta al escucharlo.

-¿…Qué…?

-Mira… Yo…- El joven tomó el cepillo de sus manos y se puso a cepillar suavemente las puntas.- Mmm… Mis papás me han dicho que debo buscar esposa… Como sabes, Keiko está enferma, y según me ha dicho mi padre, su deseo es verme casado y manejando la empresa familiar…

Anna estaba estupefacta ¿A dónde rayos llegaría aquello?

-También sabes que al ser el hermano mayor debieron escogerme una esposa… Pero como estaba cumpliendo con la empresa me permitieron tomar esa libertad…- El cepillo recorría dulcemente desde el cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas haciendo que la joven se preguntara dónde había aprendido a cepillar cabello.- Y yo… No me mal interpretes Anna… Yo se lo que está pasando entre ustedes… Y no quiero que creas que me intento aprovechar… Sólo quiero que seas feliz… Y eres libre de tomar cualquier decisión…

-Rápido, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Hao sonrió ante la impaciencia de la joven. La observó unos minutos a través del espejo, recibiendo una respuesta fría de aquellos ojos negros que le gustaban tanto.

Dejó el cepillo e hizo que Anna diera media vuelta en el asiento para verla de frente.

-Anna tú… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

**NOTA A**

****CHAN CHAN CHAN!

Que tal?

Bueno, pido mínimo cinco reviews para subir el próximo cap (ya está calientito en mi cuaderno) así que dejen reviews :D

Sayen!


	5. Dulces fiestas

Capítulo 5. Dulces Fiestas.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde te diriges?

Un joven de cabello verde sorprendió su paso.

-Hago ejercicio –murmuró la joven de cabello azul con la respiración entrecortada.- ¿No es evidente?

El muchacho sonrió mientras le seguía el paso con facilidad.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi? Soy…

-…Amigo de mi hermano. Ya se.- Pillika lo cortó con rapidez. La idea de venir a la playa le encantaba, más por el reto que suponía correr aquí, los pies se le hundían mucho y el calor húmedo le hacía sudar en exceso.- ¿Podemos habla al rato? Casi termino mi hora.

Él asintió pero siguió corriendo con ella, haciéndole ver que la acompañaría el resto del trayecto. Después de quince minutos, la joven aminoró la marcha, y al deterse por completo suspiró con cansancio.

Lyserg la observó tranquilo mientras la joven tomaba agua y se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

-Una hora, ¿eh? No tienes mala condición-

Pillika lo miró con una sonrisa irónica, y suspirando se dejó caer sobre la arena, cerca del mar.

-Hablar contigo me ha cansado mucho, ¡ha sido tu culpa!

El muchacho soltó una carcajada sobria y se puso de cuclillas a su lado.

-¿Te duele?- murmuró mientras ponía una mano sobre su vientre.- Por respirar mal supongo…

Pillika sonrió con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué se creía ese tonto? ¿Doctor? Cerró los ojos mientras su respiración se regularizaba, y sentía las olas suaves humedecer sus pantalones cortos y sus piernas desnudas. A ratos sentía el agua cerca de su oído, y su cabello flotando sobre la arena.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí? Las olas van a revolcarte, mira, ya están haciéndose un poco más fuertes…

"Aguafiestas" pensó la joven antes de abrir los ojos e incorporarse.

-No quiero ser grosera pero, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Lo volteó a ver con curiosidad mientras él se quitaba las sandalias para quedar en traje de baño.

-Pues te vi y dije: ¿Por qué no platicar con ella un rato? ¿Quieres nadar?

Y ella por toda respuesta se levantó, dejó su ropa y tenis junto a la de él y quedándose en su bikini azul lo siguió al mar.

Hacía un clima delicioso en esa parte del mundo, y la joven, acostada en un camastro leía revistas mientras dejaba que el sol fuera tostando su piel.

La casa de playa que rentaron era un bullicio, pues todos los amigos de Yoh estaban ahí. En el día prometido llegaron todos a la pensión, y luego de la primera cena, donde se hizo un brindis y todos estuvieron borrachos y felices, se puseron en marcha a la playa en donde se encontraban ahora.

El plan que habían hecho en un principio era que irían a una playa cercana dos días y volverían a la pensión y jugarían ahí, pero, ¿Por qué no? Ésta vez quisieron darse el lujo, tomaron todas sus maletas, cerraron la pensión y se fueron a esa hermosa casa con piscina pagada por todos.

Ahora estaban todos jugando en la arena, y ella los había observado por largo rato; Pillika había salido a correr su hora diaria y luego Lyserg le había hecho compañía, Horo jugaba a lanzar el disco con Yoh, Manta platicaba con un Ren que se pudría de celos al ver a Lyserg y a Pillika juntos y Tamao hacía castillos de arena mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Ten, preciosa.

Hao le tendió un vaso de refresco bien frío, y Anna le sonrió al recibirlo.

-¿Has nadado en el mar? – Preguntó Hao mientras se sentaba en el camastro de a lado.

-No, nunca. ¿Tú si?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Recuerdas el año en que mis padres me mandaron a Estados Unidos a estudiar? - Anna dijo que si.- Pues esa escuela estaba cerca de la playa, y hacíamos natación en el mar abierto.

-¿Ganaste todo, no es así?

Anna sonrió al escuchar el "si"

Luego de que Hao la asaltara con la propuesta de matrimonio, le había dicho que no se presionara en contestar, y desde ese día habían hablado muchísimo, la había llevado al cine antes de la cena, y en el brindis habían tomado juntos un par de copas, haciendo que Anna se sintiera más libre de platicar. Se sentía a gusto con él, esa noche había reído a carcajadas y todos en la pensión la habían volteado a ver con una sorpresa impresionante. ¿Anna riendo a carcajadas? Hasta ella se sorprendía. ¡Sí! ¡Era ella riendo gracias a Hao!

Los celos de Yoh, o habían desaparecido, o los había ocultado muy bien, o Anna no los había notado con lo bien que se sentía.

La joven se levantó del camastro y deshaciéndose de la toalla, tomó la mano de Hao y se dirigió al mar con su bikini rojo.

Caminó despacio, con el aire húmedo moviendo su cabello largo y con su mano firme en torno a la de un Hao que no se tragaba su alegría, llamó la atención de todos los muchachos que ahí estaban, quienes la miraban con sonrojo y sorpresa.

¡Ella era realmente hermosa!

Pasaron junto a Yoh, y él, al percibir su perfume sintió un temblor que lo recorrió entero. ¿Qué pasaba? O peor aún, ¿Qué rayos hacía Anna tomando la mano de Hao?

-A-Annita, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

Ren bufó disgustado.- No le hables, no tienes derecho.

Todos los demás alzaron la vista al escucharle, Tamao se sonrojó al saber a qué se debía y se dio la vuelta para ocultar su turbación, Manta bajó los ojos con tristeza, Horo miró a los lados buscando una explicación, Pillika, que acababa de volver con Lyserg, se le quedó viendo directamente a Ren, Hao se tensó un poco e Yoh sostuvo la pesada mirada de Ren con seriedad.

Ella ignoró la tensión.- Gracias, prefiero nadar.

Y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Tendrás que enseñarme a nadar Hao.- Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos le sonrió.

Ren se disculpó con Manta, caminó a la casa e Yoh le siguió.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA? – Le preguntó a Ren mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.- ¿Te gusta o qué?

-No, ¿qué rayos te pasa a ti? ¡Te comportas como un imbécil y luego utilizas tu estúpido tonito de "soy Yoh, quiéreme" cuando no eres más que una mierda por dejarla sola!

-Yo no soy una mierda.- murmuró Yoh muy bajo mientras apretaba los puños.- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡El idiota aquí eres tú si crees que me conoces!

Y tomando impulso se aventó a Ren, quién se golpeó con fuerza la espalda contra un mueble. Los labios se le tensaron por la rabia y le devolvió el empujón, y en menos de dos minutos ya estaban golpeándose a puño cerrado.

-¡BASTA! – Gritó Pillika con horror al verlos.- ¡BASTA!

Ren la volteó a ver con la cara roja por los golpes y la rabia, y después lo vio a él, pálido por el susto, con el cabello verde despeinado y húmedo.

-¡Idiota!- Yoh se le aventó mientras estaba distraído, y tirándolo al suelo comenzaron a forcejear, rodando y tirando todo.

En una de las vueltas en la que Yoh estaba arriba, Lyserg lo levantó con fuerza y lo alejó, y Pillika se aventó rápidamente sobre Ren para evitar que se levantara.

Yoh se revolcó en los brazos de Lyserg, pero él, haciendo gala de una fuerza inesperada, lo cargó hasta la piscina de la casa y ahí lo soltó, dejando que se hundiera en el agua fresca.

Mientras tanto, Ren había hecho el intento de pararse, pero Pillika, a sabiendas de que el muchacho sería más fuerte que ella y podría quitarla con facilidad, se limitó a abrazarlo contra el suelo con fuerza, y el se obligó a calmarse al sentirla tan cerca.

-Ren… ¿Te gusta Anna?

La pregunta lo dejó helado. ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando eso? Tomó a Pillika de los brazos y quiso levantarla para verla a los ojos, pero ella escondió el rostro detrás del cabello.

-¿Te gusta?

Ren permaneció callado, tratando de mirar los ojos de la joven.

-¡Ren! ¿Te gusta ella? ¡¿Te gusta?!

El muchacho tomó el fino mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.- Creo que sabes perfectamente bien la respuesta a eso, corazón.

Pillika enrojeció y se levantó para ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Estaba molesta, ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos. Ren se levantó y se acercó a ella por atrás, buscando no espantarla y que no saliera corriendo como otras veces lo había hecho.

-¿A ti te gusta Lyserg?

-Eso no te importa.- Sintió los músculos del muchacho tensarse a su espalda por la respuesta.

-Entonces a ti tampoco te importa si decido enamorarme de Anna.

La soltó. Estaba dolido y fastidiado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Ella bajó la cabeza, herida y le pasó la caja de primeros auxilios sin verlo.

-Mejor me voy.

Y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con el corazón destrozado. Al salir, la joven escuchó un grito de frustración y un golpe seco. ¿Se habría lastimado? A veces no entendía por qué, a pesar de ser tan violento y terco, ella seguía queriéndolo y preocupándose por él. A veces deseaba no hacerlo, no quererlo ni anhelarlo, así todo sería mucho más fácil.

Horo se tumbó en la arena junto a la pelirosada, más allá estaba Manta dormido tomando el sol, y en el mar se veían las dos cabecitas de Hao y Anna nadando.

-Esto apesta, ¿no te parece?

Tamao se sorprendió de que le hablara y se sonrojó.- N-no se a que se r-refiere.

-Jajaja, vamos Tamao, ¡Háblame de tú! No es como si no me conocieras.

Tamao lo miró aún tímida. El muchacho tenía unos ojos realmente bellos, azules como el color del cielo de ese momento, y su cuerpo estaba bellamente torneado por todo el ejercicio que hacía.

-Trataré…

A lo lejos el sol comenzó a estar en su punto más alto, y Anna le dijo a Hao que debían volver, pues ya moría de hambre.

-Espera un momento.

Y Hao se acercó a ella, y abrazándola le plantó un beso tierno y húmedo en los labios. Ella se sorprendió, y aunque no quería se le escapó una sonrisa tonta.

-Sabes a sal.

En la casa, un gritó alegre retumbó. ¡Ryu había llegado! Yoh estaba mojado y tranquilo, Lyserg sonreía neutral, Pillika había vuelto con los ojos llorosos y Ren no dejaba de verla ansioso, Anna y Hao se mandaban sonrisas estúpidas y Horo y Tamao volvieron llenos de arena junto con Manta.

-¿Qué cocinaras?

-Señorita Anna, ¡Qué gusto de verla!

Todos los que estaban de buen humor rieron ante el saludo hostil, y el mencionado, con una sonrisa sincera se fue a la cocina a preparar una deliciosa carne con puré de papa.

Para algunos esta semana comenzaba a ser bella, y para otros un terrible martirio...

=Fin del capítulo 5: Dulces Fiestas=

Espero que no hayan muchos errores pues ya no le di una revisión, perdón si el final está un poco flojo! Espero les haya gustado este cap! Quiero cinco reviews para continuar, estamos ahora en 21! Jajajaja

Un beso :D


	6. Aburrida y soleada calma Una pausa

**Capítulo 6**

**Aburrida y soleada calma. Una pausa.**

* * *

Anna se levantó con mucha sed. El calor húmedo le pegaba las sábanas a la piel y su estómago ya pedía alimento.

Anoche había estado llorando, pues había recordado la vez en que de niños Yoh la había protegido de sus propios demonios. ¿Qué había pasado con ese muchacho? A veces pensaba que se lo habían cambiado, que ese hombre no era Yoh… Pero luego se obligaba a ver las cosas con claridad, diciéndose que él era Yoh, pero que simplemente había dejado de amarla.

Hao siempre cuidaba de ella, siempre estaba al pendiente y sin embargo, le dolía que "el amor de su vida" ya tuviera otra relación. ¿Podría olvidarse de Yoh en algún punto?

A ratos se sentía culpable. Por querer a Hao y por seguir amando a Yoh. Eran sentimientos que se contraponían en su corazón y la agobiaban en extremo. Y todo esto incrementaba en las noches, cuando debía estar completamente sola.

¿Seguiría buscando enamorarse de Hao? Quizás nunca olvidaría a Yoh. ¡Él había sido su mundo! ¿Cómo se olvida al mundo en tan poco tiempo?

Suspiró. Pronto llegaría Kitshan a la casa y la poca calma que le quedaba se esfumaría. Yoh volvería a ausentarse en su mirada y todos sus amigos pensarían en lo simpática que era la joven, en lo afortunado que era Yoh al librarse de la gruñona Anna. Porque iban a pensarlo, ¿verdad?

Se levantó y metió a bañar, aunque con ese calor de los mil demonios no funcionara muy bien. Iba poco a poco haciéndose a la idea de que él ya no sería más "suyo". ¿Podría estar bien sola? ¿Sin Hao, sin Yoh?

Al bajar las escaleras escuchó el barullo de los muchachos en el comedor. Irían todos en un barco a ver los peces en los arrecifes, y Hao ya la esperaba para ir juntos a desayunar.

-¿Cómo dormiste, linda?- El muchacho sonreía radiante, tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta y un bonito traje de baño.

-Bastante bien, gracias.

Ella sonrió y caminaron juntos.

¡Qué bonita mañana era esa! El sol brillaba y la luz entraba a la casa con franqueza, dándole un aspecto tranquilizador y hermoso. ¡Estaban de vacaciones, estaban en el mar!

Anna pasó la mirada por todos los muchachos, y terminó centrándose en Ren, que estaba sentado delante suyo. Le pisó un pie con cuidado para atraer su atención y le preguntó a través de señas que cómo iba todo.

"Mal" mascullaron sus labios.

Anna supuso que su "mal" no se detenía en sus pómulos hinchados ni en la herida del labio inferior, sino que iba directo a Pillika, la joven que atormentaba todos sus sueños.

Pillika, mientras tanto, ajena al entendimiento de los amigos, apretaba con rabia el tenedor, y destrozaba la fruta que tenía en el plato mientras Manta la observaba con terror.

-¿Pillika?- La voz del peli-verde atrajo su atención.- ¿Qué te parece si volviendo de la excursión al mar vamos a un bar cercano? Ya sabes, a bailar y así…

-Yo…- Quería decirle que no. ¿Por qué saldría ella con ese tonto?

-Ella no toma.- Interrumpió Ren mientras se inclinaba hacia ellos.

-Está bien, vamos.- Ni modo, las palabras ya habían salido de su boca. ¿Quién se creía ese otro tonto para decir lo que podía o no podía hacer?

-Esh vemdad Pillika, tú mo tomash.- Murmuró Horo con la boca llena de hot cakes.- Pmeferiría que NO fuerash.

-Ya no puedes decirme qué hacer.

-¡Pmero shoy tu hemmano mayor!

-Y tú siempre le haces caso a sus restricciones, ¿verdad?-Ren apretó los labios con fuerza. Esa había sido su razón para no estar con él, ¿no?

Pillika lo miró con odio y Ren sintió frío por la espalda. La tensión iba subiendo poco a poco y nadie sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos todos?- interrumpió Yoh con una de sus alegres sonrisas.- ¡Sirve que disfrutamos la velada todos juntos!

Los muchachos asintieron uno a uno, y la tensión terminó por disolverse, pero Ren no dejó de verla y ella no lo volteó a ver otra vez.

…...

Ya en altamar. La rubia se inclinaba para tocar el agua. Se sentía un poco fastidiada. Eso de ver a tu ex todo el tiempo no servía para superarlo. "Já, y estoy saliendo con Hao…"

Era verdad que eran gemelos, y su aspecto le recordaba a menudo a Yoh, pero su forma de ser era distinta, y ahora que hablaban mucho más, sabía que tenía buenos sentimientos. Quizás ella empezaba a quererlo.

Él le contaba de sus padres, del lugar donde vivían, de los países que habían visitado. Se acostaban en el jardín de la casa y veían las nubes y el sol a través de las hojas de los árboles.

-Son estrellas, ¿no lo ves? Estrellas que brillan de día.-Le había susurrado una de esas veces Hao.- Si entrecierras los ojos, cuando se mueven las ramas de los árboles gracias al viento, tendrás estrellas siempre que quieras.

Y Anna lo hacía, ya aunque no siempre veía lo que Hao le decía, trataba de adoptar esa mirada llena de imaginación que tenía Hao.

Impresionante, ¿no? No creería jamás que el hermano de Yoh tuviera tantas cosas en la mente y el corazón, no siendo un empresario de renombre preocupado casi siempre por el negocio familiar como de si mismo.

Ella contemplaba al muchacho mirar el cielo, con esa expresión de felicidad y calma tan plena. ¿Yoh pensaría igual cada vez que veía el cielo? ¿Sería una característica parecidísima entre ellos dos? Anna pensaba que los dos veían el cielo de manera distinta, por que en sus corazones habían recuerdos diferentes. Hao no era Yoh.

-¡Hey! ¿Te quedarás con la mano ahí todo el día?- Yoh estaba a su lado con su sonrisa estúpida.- ¿Quieres comer algo? Hay muchas cosas que trajo Ryu desde la casa.

-No, gracias, estoy bien así. Acuérdate que no puedes nadar después de comer. Debes esperar una hora.

La cara de Yoh cambió a una de fastidio por su olvido. ¡Ya se había comido cuatro pastelitos!

-No creo que pase nada…

-Haz lo que quieras.

"Bien Yoh, ¡Bien!" Pensó el joven al ver que lo había arruinado otra vez. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de arruinarlo?

Se dio la vuelta y Manta le hizo una seña. Se sentaron en el otro extremo del barco.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas?- El pequeño estaba igual de impactado con la noticia. Él sabía cuánto quería Yoh a la rubia.

-No se… Es extraño, ¿sabes? Cuando estoy con Anna siento muchas cosas por ella, pero cuando llega Kit todo cambia, la olvido totalmente…. Creo que en serio al quiero…

-Mira Yoh… Si tú quieres a Kitshan, está bien, eres libre de elegir, a fin de cuentas tú tomaste la decisión de separarte de Anna… ¡Pero no la busques más! Creo que le haces mucho daño con este ir y venir, con esta indecisión.

-¡Pero no se si aún la quiero! Me gustaría tenerlas a

-¡YOH! – Manta lo interrumpió antes de que dijera una tontería.- Basta. No se puede eso. Si alguna vez quisiste a Anna, respétala y déjala en paz. Ella no necesita esto de ti.

Yoh observó a Hao acercarse y a Anna sonreírle con dulzura.

-Manta, ¡Los celos me corroen! No soporto que esté con él…

-Ay Yoh… - Manta suspiró con tristeza. Parecía que su amigo nunca comprendería las cosas que estaba haciendo.- Tienes que crecer. No estás actuando correctamente.

-¿Crecer? ¡¿Crecer?! – Yoh se enfadó.- Quien tiene que crecer aquí eres tú, enano cabezón.- Se le congeló el enfado al ver la expresión dolida de Manta.- Lo-lo siento… Perdón Manta… Yo… Yo no se qué me pasa… Lo siento mucho…

Manta ya no dijo más. ¿Qué podría decirle? Tal vez después, a la tarde. Ahí pasaban cosas extrañas…

...

-Mmm… ¿Tamao? – Horo se sentía avergonzado de repente.- ¿Quieres nadar un rato?

El barco se había detenido mar adentro, y los guías les habían dicho que podían bajar a nadar. En esa zona se veían los peces más bonitos, y al estar en calma el mar, los animalitos se acercaban sin miedo.

-¿N-nadar? – Tamao enrojeció de pronto.- Y-yo no sé nadar…

Horo se sorprendió muchísimo. ¡Él amaba nadar!

Sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y caminó a grandes zancadas al otro extremo del barco, y al ver que no volvía, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Toma.- Tamao se calmó de golpe.- Hoy aprendes.

Y sin decir nada más, tomó su mano y echándose al mar le pidió que se pusiera el salva vidas alrededor de su cintura.

-P-pero… ¡Horo! El mar me asusta…

Pero él le sonrió y le tendió la mano, y supo que junto a él iba a estar todo bien…

Más allá Hao los observaba a todos con calma. Esas vacaciones le estaban sentando de maravilla, pues hace mucho tiempo que no salía de casa por culpa del trabajo.

Anna estaba tendida en una superficie plana tomando el sol; Yoh y Manta tomaba refresco a la sombra; Pillika platicaba con Lyserg; Ren tomaba una cerveza junto a Ryu; Tamao estaba en el mar aferrada a Horo; y él empezaba a tener sueño. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, con un par de bellísimos ojos negros grabados en la mente. ="Anna"=

* * *

**¿Y bien? Espero que hayan disfrutado este tranquilo capítulo, y que les esté gustando la historia. ¡Háganmelo saber por favor! ¡Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews!**

**¿Y qué opinan? ¿Que Anna se quede con Hao? ¿Que Pillika y Ren tengan algo? ¿Que Kitshan muera? Jajaja bueno, eso aún no. Saludos ¡!**

**:D**


	7. Los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten

Capítulo 7

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE, SIN EMBARGO, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORÍA, POR LO TANTO ESTÁ PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCIÓN EN CUALQUIER PARTE SIN MI PERMISO.

Aquí está el capítulo siete! Espero sea de su agrado. A leer! :3

* * *

Los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten.

**_¡Alcohol! ¡Ese brebaje mágico que hace hablar al hombre! Amor, desenfreno, ira, ¿vómito?_**

Llevaba una hora viéndolos tomar y reírse. Perdón, viéndola tomar y reírse. Ella no tomaba, NUNCA. Pero lo estaba retando, ¿verdad? "Puedo hacerlo, no soy tuya". ¿Eso le decían sus ojos perfectamente delineados? ¿Eso le decían sus dientes perfectos al sonreír? "Perfectamente". "Perfectos". Sí. Así la definiría siempre. Ren sonrió para sus adentros con cariño, dejando salir en sus labios una mueca que parecía más bien irónica.

"Ella es perfecta":

Pero ahora reía con ese idiota. ¿No se cansa?

Ren se distrajo unos segundos, y cuando volteó a verlos, Lyserg se llevaba a la joven al jardín trasero. "Hijo de puta", pensó. Le latían con fuerza las sienes. ¿Cuánto había tomado ya?

Yoh dormía (igual o más ebrio que Ren) sobre la barra del bar. Manta bailaba sin camisa con una jovenzuela de por ahí, Ryu se quitaba los pantalones en el escenario y todos los demás estaban en un terrible desbarajuste.

Pero ahora a Ren sólo le importaba una cosa: Pillika.

Necesitaba ir, necesitaba quitársela a ese tonto y llevársela, cubrirla de besos, decirle que la amaba. Se obligó a callar sus pensamientos. No. Se quedaría ahí, sentado, viendo a Anna y a Hao bailar, a Tamao y a Horo bailar, a toda la gente feliz bailar. Se quedaría ahí. Fin.

Mientras tanto, Anna no coincidía en su pensamiento de "gente feliz". Había comenzado a sentirse mal… Estaba mareada aunque no había tomado tanto y quería ocultarlo, pero Hao la conocía mejor de lo que ella deseaba en esos momentos.

-¿Qué sientes, Anna?- murmuró suave, cerca de su oído.- ¿Qué necesitas?

De pronto, una urgencia espantosa le subió del estómago a la boca. ¡Quería vomitar!

El joven lo notó en seguida y la jaló hasta el baño, donde la pobre pasó un muy mal y largo rato.

Aún en la pista, Tamao y Horo se mandaban sonrisas idiotas todo el tiempo.

-Te quiero…- murmuró el joven en su oído, y luego en sus labios.- Te quiero…

Tamao se estremeció. ¡Era su primer beso! ¿Se estaba cumpliendo de verdad? Toda su infancia había estado enamorada de Yoh… Y de repente… ¡Bum! ¡Había crecido! Pero Yoh seguía sin fijarse en ella.

Ahora podía intuirlo… Quizás las cosas hermosas para ella llegarían un poco después… Empezaban ahora… Temblaba, nervios, miedo, la combinación fatal de la emoción. ¡Pero él era tan dulce y fresco! La tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado, esperando tener la confianza necesaria para besar sus labios inexpertos.

Él se sentía feliz. ¡Feliz! Ella le gustaba, él la adoraba. ¿Acaso hay momento con combinación más perfecta y hermosa?

La besó una vez y luego otra. Sus labios se amoldaban dulcemente como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Nos vamos?

Tamao, aún tímida, dijo que sí con la cabeza y se marcharon sin decirle adiós a nadie.

Más allá, sobre el pasto, Pillika estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Había tomado demasiado y se sentía mal, Lyserg había tomado demasiado y estaba rarísimo, y por último, no dejaba de pensar en la mirada dura de Ren. ¿Cuánto tiempo más habitaría su cabeza?

-Hey… ¿En quién piensas?

La forma en que arrastraba las letras de Lyserg la molestaron.

-En nadie.

-¿Piensas en Ren? – Hablaba mal, mal, mal.- No deberías pensar en él…

El joven se acercó a ella un poco más.

-¡Deberías pensar en mí! Soy buena persona, lo verás…

Pillika comenzó a incomodarse; su aliento olía muy desagradable y él estaba cada vez más cerca suyo. Le tomó el rostro con sus torpes manos y trató de acercarlo a su boca. Ella se resistió, se puso rígida y haciéndose para atrás evitó el beso. Pero él, molesto por el rechazo la atrajo con más fuerza, obligándola a juntar sus labios.

Trató deliberarse, de moverse, ¡de gritar! Pero él la mantenía tan firmemente sostenida que no podía liberarse. Comenzó a llorar de la desesperación, mientras él introducía su lengua deliberadamente. Se rebatió con rabia, pero Lyserg, al ser más fuerte, se lo impidió con sólo un movimiento.

De repente, cuando ya sus lágrimas salían sin control, unos brazos fuertes le quitaron el terrible peso de encima, y al verse liberada abrazó sus rodillas en un impulso por tratar de protegerse.

Ren estaba furioso. Levantó sin dificultad al joven peli-verde, lo aventó contra la pared y lo golpeó sin detenerse, y Lyserg, de lo borracho que estaba no podía ni moverse.

-¡Ren! – La joven gritó histérica. ¡Lo Iba a matar!- ¡Reen! ¡DETENTE!

Unos cuantos hombres del bar se habían acercado a ellos y Ren terminó por alejarse al escuchar a la joven; a pesar de estar enojado y borracho, no pudo ignorar el miedo y la desesperación en su voz. Caminó hacia ella, la cargó y salió del bar, dejando atrás a un Lyserg rodeado de gente que lo revisaban.

Ella no sabía a dónde iban; estaba asustada, avergonzada con Ren y dolida por lo que había estado a punto de hacer Lyserg, pero prefirió no preguntar y se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello, mientras él la llevaba como princesa a cualquier parte del mundo. "No importa si es con él", pensó de repente, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aún en el bar, Anna se enjuagaba la cara en el lavabo, Hao la observaba en silencio.

-¿Anna…?- No sabía cómo empezar. - ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿De qué hablas? Tomé de más, eso es todo.

La joven le sostuvo la mirada con tranquilidad, aunque dentro suyo un millón de dudas burbujeaban sin tregua, generándole una angustia terrible.

-Mmm… - Hao intuyó sus miedos, la conocía mejor de lo que ella deseaba.- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Salieron del baño y caminaron por el ruidoso bar. Varios de sus amigos ya no estaban, y sólo tres despistados estaban semi desnudos y tirados. Hao pidió un taxi, levantó a su hermano, cargó a Manta y arrastró a Ryu al coche, y junto con Anna se fueron a casa.

Ren, después de lo sucedido se sentía nuevamente sobrio y despejado, y ahora tenía una idea fija en la cabeza: Pillika entendería de una vez por todas que ella era únicamente SUYA.

Entró al hotel ¿o motel? Más cercano que encontró, pagó un cuarto y entró al lugar con la joven en brazos. La recostó con cuidado, y en menos de tres segundos se puso a unos centímetros sobre ella.

Pillika abrió mucho los ojos al verlo delante, tan cerca. Su cabello le cubría un poco los ojos dorados, pero no ocultaban esa intensa mirada llena de un montón de cosas que la estremecieron y que no supo descifrar totalmente.

No pensaba con claridad. Su mente se había inundado de una sola cosa. De tres letras que repetía como un mantra, tres letras que querían escapar repentinamente de sus labios.

-Ren…- Casi un murmullo, una brisa, un soplo.- Ren…

El joven respiró con fuerza al recibir su aliento suave, sus labios temblaron, sus ojos recorrieron su rostro hermoso. La asaltó con un beso rápido, violento, ansioso, y ella, aunque estaba asustada por su brusquedad, lo contestó febril, descubriendo un hambre que desconocía.

La besó, le mordió los labios, tocó sus dientes, su lengua. Quería probarla toda ahora que por fin estaba entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo le pedía más, quería tomar sus brazos, acariciarla, abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca. Pero cuando sus manos comenzaban a recorrer suavemente su piel, se obligó a detenerse. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, respiró con fuerza el aroma de su cuello, tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado.

La joven, con la respiración entrecortada parpadeó confundida.

-¿…Ren?- Entrelazó los dedos en su cabello corto.- ¿Ren?

El joven se estremeció al escuchar su voz decir su nombre. ¡Era tan bella! Escurrió las manos debajo de su espalda y se aferró a ella con fuerza.

-Por favor…-Su voz ronca detuvo el movimiento de las manos.- Quédate conmigo…

Pillika quitó sus manos y trató de alejarse, pero él la agarró con fuerza, no la dejaría escapar por nada del mundo. No ahora.

-Ren, suéltame.- Su voz dura le heló la piel.- No podemos estar juntos.

-Te necesito… - Ren estaba al borde de la desesperación. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo retenerla?- No te miento.

-No sé… No sé si creer lo que dices… He… He escuchado cosas sobre ti.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Sean las cosas que sean, ¿las has sentido verdades?

-Yo… No lo sé… No quiero ser una más de tu colección.

Ren se separó de ella para verla a los ojos.

-Pillika, ¿cuándo te he dado razones para creer semejantes cosas? ¡¿Cuándo!?

Su voz había subido unos cuantos tonos y había parecido más un grito que una pregunta normal. Pillika se removió incómoda en su sitio, y sin querer, quizás debido a todo lo que había tomado, comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No… No…- Ren besó cada una de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.- No llores… Por favor… Es verdad lo que te digo… Ya no quiero vivir así, sin ti…- Cada lágrima que salía ameritaba un beso más, y si no había, besaba el resto de su rostro con amor.- Pregúntale a quien quieras, a mis amistades en China, a los muchachos…- Su voz llegaba ronca, desesperada. Se mezclaba con los besos y las lágrimas que no paraban.- ¿O no lo puedes ver? ¿En serio? ¿No puedes notar todo lo que siento por ti?

Pillika dejó de sollozar. Le miraba con la cara aún contraída y el labio inferior había comenzado a temblar ligeramente.

Ren la miró a los ojos, tratando de demostrarle todo el amor en ese pequeño gesto. Besó su nariz enrojecida, las mejillas, su frente. Atrapó el labio que temblaba y con dulzura le besó.

Ahora era distinto. No había hambre, había amor, y ella era capaz de notarlo en cada uno de sus movimientos. Se sentía tranquila, a salvo. Aunque a ratos su mente quería llenarla de miedos, su corazón se convencía con la delicadeza que tenía el joven al acariciarla.

El joven se separó un poquito, y apoyando la frente contra la suya, susurró un "te amo" que bañó a Pillika en un sentimiento cálido de seguridad y franqueza.

Ella también lo amaba. Lo había hecho desde que él le había robado su primer beso, desde que aparecía en sus sueños cada noche. Sólo que había estado mucho tiempo negada a aceptarlo, todo por orgullo y miedo.

Pero ahora, tumbada debajo suyo, ¿qué miedo podía tener? Ahí nada podría hacerle daño, el era su templo y la muralla que la cuidaba de todo mal, ahora sabía que él no deseaba usarla ni herirla.

Él le sonreía pacientemente, y ella, por toda respuesta, lo besó otra vez.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado este cap! jajaja creo que ha sido el más largo hasta ahora!

Comenten!

saludos :DD


	8. Sueños y pesadillas

Capítulo ocho.

Sueños y pesadillas.

Shaman King no me pertenece pero la historia si, prohibido subir en cualquier otro sitio sin mi permiso.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana. Anna estaba sentada al borde de la cama, luego de volver del baño por tercera vez. Se sentía terriblemente débil, las náuseas le hacían sentir muy mal y tanto vomitar la tenía exhausta.

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmar su pobre cuerpo.

Se secó el sudor con el dorso de la mano y miró a Hao por unos segundos. El joven se había quedado dormido en un sillón una hora atrás, pensando que por fin la rubia estaba descansando. Anna se paró nuevamente, se lavó la cara muy despacio, sintiendo como cada paso movía algo en su interior. Se cepilló los dientes y se amarró el cabello.

El agua fresca en la cara le cayó muy bien, y poco a poco un sentimiento de bienestar comenzó a inundarla.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Hao la miraba adormilado desde el sillón.

-¿Todo bien?- Ella respondió que sí con la cabeza.- Anna…- Hao comenzó a despabilarse.- creo que tenemos que hablar de algo serio.

La joven hizo una mueca de fastidio. "No es el momento. ¿No ves qué mal me siento?" Pero Hao ignoró la mirada y se levantó mientras ella se recostaba aún temblando en la cama.

-Ese vómito… No es normal. El joven besó suavemente la frente pálida.- Quiero que vayamos al doctor Anna… Creo que es necesario, necesitamos saber qué tienes y…

-Hao.- Cortó Anna.- Es… Es muy probable que esté embarazada.

La voz salió débil, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hao se quedara sorprendido.

-¿Vas a tener un hijo, Anna?

Cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

-No Hao… Si es así… Si estoy embarazada… No quiero tenerlo.

Hao suspiró de tristeza. De cierta forma esperaba tal reacción en la joven, pero no creía que fuera lo mejor. Ya lo dejaría para después, la convencería de tenerlo, y si era posible, también de formar una familia.

Besó sus labios y le cubrió los hombros con la delgada sábana.

-No estás sola, Anna. No lo olvides.

-Hao…- Le llamó al ver que volvía al sillón.- ¿Puedes, ésta noche, dormir junto a mi?

Con mucha lentitud, como todos los movimientos de esa noche, se movió para hacerle espacio a su lado. Hao sonrió, se quitó la ropa con la que habían salido al bar y se acostó a su lado. Ella se acurrucó entre el hombro y su cuello, y se quedó rápidamente dormida.

Después de unos minutos, Hao seguía viendo el techo, aún inquieto por la idea de que Anna fuera a tener un bebé. Miles de ideas lo abordaban. ¿Querría quedarse con el bebé? ¿Anna le diría a Yoh? ¿Lo abortaría a pesar de sus propuestas? Y si aceptaba quedarse con él y formar una familia, ¿Sería capaz de ser un buen padre?

A esa misma hora, en un cuarto de hotel, Ren acariciaba el suave cabello azul de una joven que dormía profundamente entre sus brazos. Se habían besado hasta abrirse los labios, y con las manos habían recorrido febrilmente los cuerpos amados. Pero cuando ya estaban desnudos, frente a frente, Ren vio miedo en los ojos de la joven. Besó su naricita respingada y la cubrió con la colcha.

-No ahora…- Le susurró mientras la abrazaba.

-¿No estás molesto por…?- Pillika estaba nerviosa, ¿y si luego ya no quería tocarla nunca más por haberlo rechazado?

-No, por supuesto que no. Además – le alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.- No quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos suceda estando alcoholizados. Quiero que ambos recordemos y disfrutemos cada detalle…

Pillika sonrió mucho más tranquila. Lo habría hecho si él hubiera querido, pero la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo. No aún. Respiró hondo y lo abrazó fuerte, diciendo "gracias" con el corazón.

El joven la miró dormir. Era un gran paso el que habían dado, ¡por fin podrían estar juntos! Quería hacer todo lo posible porque ella fuera feliz y confiara en él. ¿De dónde había sacado que él era un mujeriego? Digo, de más joven le gustaban muchas chicas, pero eso era antes de sentir lo que era en realidad el amor. Después todo fue cambiando en su vida.

Las jóvenes le seguían, pero eso no significaba que él les hiciera caso. Eran chicas intrascendentes, lo buscaban por su físico y su dinero, no por estar realmente enamoradas de él. Ese tipo de gente simplemente no le interesaba, no existían para él.

* * *

_Noche, una lluvia torrencial cae sobre sus cabezas. Él está bajo un pequeño techo, delante de una casa de puertas cerradas. Se voltea, mira la calle. La lluvia es tan tupida que le cuesta distinguir lo que hay del otro lado._

_Pasan unos minutos, la lluvia no cesa y a pesar de estar bajo techo ya está empapado. Tiene frío, se siente inseguro, no sabe qué está pasando._

_Una silueta corre hacia él desde su izquierda. Es ella; está empapada, el vestido pegado, las sandalias llenas de lodo, la pañoleta cubriendo inútilmente sus hombros._

_Voltea y ella lo mira unos segundos sin mayor interés. "¿Tienes frío?" quiere decirle, pero de sus labios no sale una sola palabra._

_Ella desvía la mirada y tirita un poco. "Ten, toma" piensa mientras hace ademán de quitarse la chaqueta. Pero sus labios permanecen herméticos y sus manos no encuentran el borde de la prenda a pesar de que siente el peso y el calor que le produce. _

_La joven mira al frente, ha logrado escuchar algo más aparte de la lluvia imparable. Minutos después él logra escuchar también._

_Unos pasos apresurados se dirigen justamente hacia ellos desde la acera de enfrente._

_-¿Tienes frío?- pregunta su gemelo al estar frente a frente con la rubia._

_Ella le dice que si, sus dientes se chocan en un movimiento involuntario. Él se quita su gruesa chamarra y la cubre con delicadeza, le frota los brazos y le besa la frente._

_-Ven, vámonos._

_Anna toma la mano que Hao le ofrece y cruzan la calle juntos, caminando a una zona donde las nubes son (extrañamente) escasas._

_Yoh trata de detenerla, de pedirle que vuelva junto a él, que él también quiere darle su chaqueta, que así no tendrá más frío…_

_Pero se queda callado e inmóvil, nada funciona, nada lo hace volver al movimiento para seguirla. _

_Después de unos minutos, unas lágrimas espesas comienzan a escurrirle por la cara. Su corazón termina de romperse y las lágrimas se convierten en ríos, parece que la lluvia entra por su cráneo y resbala por sus ojos. No puede dejar de llorar, y a pesar de eso, el dolor no parece amortiguarse._

* * *

En el mismo cuarto, Manta, más consciente de lo que pasa a pesar de la borrachera que se pusieron, mira a su amigo sufrir en sueños.

Su frente está perlada de sudor y de sus ojos no dejan de escurrir lágrimas.

El pequeño se acerca y le toca la frente. Está hirviendo. ¿Cómo pudo darle fiebre en aquel momento? ¿Sería una reacción alérgica al alcohol? Trató de despertarlo, lo movió un poco y le habló, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Asustado, se levantó rápidamente y marcó el teléfono del dueño de la casa.

-Disculpe la hora, pero ¿sabe usted el teléfono de algún doctor? Mi amigo está hirviendo en fiebre y no puedo hacer que despierte.

En veinte minutos llegó Fausto, doctor experimentado y dueño de esa hermosa casa que rentaba a los turistas. Pasó al cuarto donde Yoh sufría en sueños y comenzó a revisarlo minuciosamente.

Manta no sabía si despertar al resto. Seguramente todos se sentían muy mal, y seguro en ese estado no serían de mucha ayuda, así que pensó un muy buen rato, decidiéndose por una persona.

Tocó suavemente la puerta, y después de unos minutos, al no obtener respuesta, entró a la habitación.

-¿Anna…?- Se acercó como pudo a la cama, estaba oscuro y no distinguía casi nada.- ¿Señorita Anna?

Hao se movió en silencio y prendió la lámpara que estaba en su mesita de noche.

-¡H-Hao!

-¡Shhh! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

Hao susurraba para evitar despertar a la joven, pues sabía muy bien que le había costado mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño.

-Necesitaba hablar con Anna… Yoh está con fiebre… Ya llamé al doctor, pero supuse que le haría bien escuchar su voz…

Hao se paró y lo empujó hacia afuera, apagó la luz y salió en silencio.

-Iré yo. Anna necesita descansar.

Manta quiso replicar, pero notó la preocupación en su voz y se contuvo, a lo mejor ella también se sentía mal, ¿no?

-El muchacho presenta claramente signos de intoxicación.

-¡Ay! Ese idiota…- Hao refunfuñó por lo bajo.- No sabe tomar… Toma poquito y hasta fiebre le da.

-No joven, sospecho que ésta intoxicación va más allá del alcohol. ¿Su hermano ha estado ingiriendo alguna droga?

-Vaya… No, no que yo sepa.

Miraron a Manta y él negó con la cabeza.

-No me sorprendería que lo hiciera, pero estos días he estado muchísimo tiempo con él y no ha ingerido nada extraño.

-Tengo que analizar su sangre.- Fausto se frotó los ojos con cansancio.- Debo saber qué sustancia es para medicarlo correctamente. Mientras tanto, deben ponerle compresas de agua fría para disminuir la fiebre. Me gustaría dejarles alguna pastilla que ayude, pero correríamos el riesgo de tener una reacción mayor que lo pondría en un riesgo peor a como está ahora. Procuraré traer mañana los resultados y el tratamiento correspondiente. Tomen su temperatura cada media hora, y si no disminuye o si aumenta, llámenme, tendríamos que llevarlo al hospital.

-Muchas gracias…

Fausto pasó al cuarto, tomó una muestra de sangre y se marchó.

Los jóvenes comenzaron con la tarea de quitarle la fiebre.

-Ay hermanito… ¿En qué piensas?- Le preguntó en un momento en el que no estaba Manta.- ¿Qué te has estado metiendo, bárbaro?

-Anna…- De sus labios resecos salió débilmente el nombre, como un susurro.- Anna…

Hao secó sus lágrimas y su frente, y una sombra de dolor se postró en su mirada.

-Eres un idiota… Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que tienes.

Yoh soltó un quejido y más lágrimas se le escaparon.

-No sé por qué sufres… Ella te ama, pero tú quisiste seguir adelante… ¿Por qué no la dejas continuar? No la ates a ti si no vas a hacerla feliz…- Yoh respiró pesadamente, parecía inmerso en sus pesadillas todavía.- Yo… Yo realmente la amo, ¿sabes?

En ese momento entró Manta a la habitación y Hao guardó silencio.

* * *

Hola! Este cap me causó tristeza y me gustó al mismo tiempo, espero les guste a ustedes también!

Dejen comentarios, gracias! :D

Sayen!


	9. El amor no es obligado

Capítulo nueve.

El amor no es obligado.

Shaman King no me pertenece pero la historia sí. Prohibido subir en cualquier otro sitio sin mi permiso.

…..

_El sol jugaba con sus pestañas en esa cálida tarde de primavera. Habían ido de paseo al río, y luego de comer trozos de queso y hogazas de pan, miraban sus pies en el agua. La joven sentía una alegría dulce que no podía esconder: sonreía con calma pura._

_Su voz inocente era como melodía para sus oídos, y platicaban de cosas intrascendentes. Él le preguntaba sobre el cielo y los pájaros, y ella le contaba sobre las flores y los roedores. Era un perfecto día para ambos._

_El sol bajaba lentamente, y el sopor de la digestión los hundía en una ensoñación apacible. Anna suspiró al verlo: se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos._

_Pasó sus delgados dedos por el cabellito rubio, y besó la frente inocente. No sólo ahí, en el día a día, sentía que su hijo completaba su historia, le hacía perfecta la vida. ¿Quién necesitaba más?_

Respiró profundamente antes de estar totalmente consciente. Abrió sus ojos negros, y la paz del sueño la recorrió entera y la llenó de satisfacción. ¿Había sido ese un mensaje del destino?

…..

Después de la noche en vela, Hao decidió tomar una ducha antes de volver con Anna. El agua tibia destensó los músculos firmes de la espalda y le quitó el ligero dolor de cabeza que traía, y distraído meditó lo ocurrido durante esos días y las noches anteriores.

¿Realmente había logrado enamorarla? Los besos eran tiernos y a él le encantaban pero, ¿ella los disfrutaba como él? Sabía que ella estaba tratando de enamorarse, pero no veía ese brillo que tenía cuando miraba a Yoh; ella nunca lo miraba igual.

Se sentía un poco estúpido. "No forces las cosas, el amor nunca se obliga", se decía una y otra vez. Por otro lado, el estado de su hermano le preocupaba. Había tenido toda la noche temperatura, y mientras él había estado ahí sólo había disminuido dos o tres grados. Tanto Manta como él estaban exhaustos.

Suspiró con tristeza. ¿Yoh la amaba también? ¿Y la chica con la que estaba saliendo? (¿Por qué estaba saliendo con otra?)

Ahora la culpabilidad lo invadía. ¿No se había aprovechado de la situación? Pero no. Él se dijo a sí mismo que no; porque incluso antes de que Yoh hablara con Anna, había hablado con él, contándole lo que empezaba a sentir por la otra chica, y Hao le aconsejó que no dejara a Anna, que lo pensara bien, que ese no era un compromiso cualquiera, ni siquiera uno simplemente hecho por los abuelos, pues ellos tenían una verdadera relación, algo serio y trascendente. Pero no sirvió nada: Yoh no quiso escucharle.

¿Era aprovecharse el acercarse ahora a ella?

Una parte de él se resistía, no tenía ningún sentido sentirse culpable. Pero la otra… La otra sabía, con mucha amargura, que Anna jamás podría llegar a amarlo como amaba a Yoh (si es que llegaba a amarlo alguna vez).

Por otro lado estaba su hijo. Si quería tenerlo, ¿no se sentiría molesta de que Hao fingiera ser el padre? ¿O aceptaría medio obligada para darle seguridad a su bebé? No, Anna no era así, pero… Su cabeza estaba revuelta, y vagaba de pensamientos positivos a negativos en menos de un segundo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Sólo la haría sentir culpable al estar con él y llegarían a un punto terrible de no retorno, donde ni siquiera podrían recuperar su amistad.

No. No podría. Se enjuagó el resto de jabón del cuerpo y salió de la regadera, dispuesto a buscarla para hablar.

…..

Horo bostezó con cansancio. Habían pasado la noche caminando por el muelle, y ahora entraban a la casa tomados de la mano, cansados pero felices.

Tamao se detuvo frente a la puerta y jaló su mano levemente. Horo volteó y ella se sonrojó mientras miraba al suelo.

-Horo… Y-yo…- el color de sus mejillas se hacía más intenso.- Quería… Quería decirte que… g-gr…

El muchacho sonrió con ternura y se acercó a ella, tomándole el rostro y mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias a ti, Tamao. Ha sido una noche muy bonita.

Los ojitos de la pelirosa se iluminaron cálidamente y con un poquito de valentía, le plantó un beso rápido que no se esperaba.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- murmuró la joven mientras se dejaba abrazar.

…..

Cuando Anna bajó, no todos estaban en casa. Ryu cocinaba con dolor de cabeza, Horo y Tamao platicaban en un sillón, Hao hablaba de negocios por teléfono mientras veía por la ventana y Lyserg acababa de entrar a la casa, golpeado, dolorido y avergonzado.

No se veía a Pillika, Ren, Yoh ni a Manta.

Ella, por su parte, se sentía bien, tranquila y hasta un poco alegre. El sueño le había hecho bien y muchas cosas comenzaban a aclararse en su interior.

Luego de despabilarse, se había sentido extrañada al no encontrar a Hao junto a ella al despertar, pero por otro lado, abrir los ojos luego del sueño que había tendido y encontrarse sola, la llenó de una certeza impresionante. Por fin sabía qué hacer.

-Hao.- Una vocecita llamó la atención de todos. Hao colgó y lo miró a ver.- A Yoh le está subiendo la temperatura otra vez.

Hao abrió el celular nuevamente y le marcó al doctor.

-Chicos, Yoh tuvo fiebre toda la noche.- Manta volvió a hablar, para que todos supieran lo ocurrido durante la noche.- Hao y yo logramos que bajara dos o tres grados, pero nuevamente subió.

Anna, sin tardarse mucho, le hizo una seña a Tamao para que subiera con ella, y siguieron a Manta al cuarto de Yoh.

La joven entró y checó por sí misma su temperatura. Tomó ropa limpia y sin mirar a los otros dos, le cambió la camisa, que estaba chorreada de alcohol y otras cosas desagradables.

-Tamao, encárgate de que los demás se enteren de que iremos al hospital y quédate al pendiente del teléfono. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

-S-sí señorita Anna. – Y llevándose la camisa sucia salió de la habitación.

Hao entró al cuarto y vio a Anna acuclillada junto a Yoh y a Manta viéndolos en silencio.

-El doctor me dio esta dirección.- Le tendió un papel al chico.- ¿Podrías llamar un auto?

Manta notó que el joven quería quedarse a solas con ellos, y sin replicar ni decir nada, salió de ahí.

Hao la miró un tanto nervioso. Tenía un gesto un tanto sombrío.

-Viéndolo así…- La joven rompió el silencio.- Parece un buen joven. ¿Cómo…?- Le tembló el labio y suspiró.- ¿Cómo puede una persona cambiar en tan poco tiempo?

El corazón de Hao se encogió al escucharlo y sólo permaneció en silencio, mirándola.

-Y pensar que… - Acarició con suavidad el fleco castaño del muchacho con fiebre.- Y pensar que estoy esperando un hijo suyo…

Hao se sentía realmente incómodo. Creía saber lo que la chica iba a decir, y tenía demasiado miedo de escucharlo.

-Anna… Yo…

-Voy a tener a mi hijo, Hao.- Anna lo interrumpió antes de que dijera más y lo miró a los ojos.- Voy a ser madre. Sé que soy demasiado joven, pero éste era mi futuro, ¿no? A tus abuelos les habría hecho felices la noticia…- Sonrió con amargura.- Ser la futura esposa de los Asakura… ¡Qué lejano!

La joven tocó su vientre y varias lágrimas le escurrieron por el rostro, llegando hasta las mejillas de Yoh.

-Tuve un sueño Hao.- El muchacho la miraba inmóvil.- Este niño debe nacer. Serpa mi compañía, mi luz. Será sólo mío.

El muchacho suspiró con fuerza.

-¿Amas a Yoh?

La chica lo observó extrañada. ¿Era necesario preguntarlo?

-Anna… Sé que nunca podrás llegar a quererme como lo quieres a él, y… Y yo podría vivir así, sabiendo que tienes un poco de cariño por mí. Podría, pero sería atarte contra tu voluntad. Anhelaba que te casaras conmigo. Realmente deseaba ser el padre de tu hijo. En unas cuantas horas pude visualizar nuestro futuro, nuestra vida juntos. Pero hay algo que no termina de encajar. Algo que no cuadra ni lo hará nunca: tú nunca vas a amarme como le amas a él. Sería cruel de mi parte aprovecharme ahora, convencerte y llevarte conmigo, aún sabiendo que no serás completamente feliz junto a mí.

-Hao…

-No, espera. Deberías estar con él. Este idiota es tu futuro.

-Eso no depende de mí, Hao. Además, en realidad no quiero que se entere. No se lo merece.

Manta entró en el cuarto apenado por interrumpir.

-Ya llegó el coche.

Hao miró a Anna por última vez, cargó a su hermano y juntos bajaron y se fueron al hospital en el coche.

Minutos después, mientras Tamao hablaba con los muchachos más detalles de lo ocurrido con Yoh, escucharon la puerta abrirse.

Los cuatro miraron, pensando que quizás habían olvidado algo, y se encontraron con Ren y Pillika tomados de la mano.

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?- Horo se levantó rapidísimo y se aventó contra Ren, pero Tamao lo detuvo.- ¿Pero qué…?

Al ver que era ella respiró un poco y retrocedió, pero seguía mirándolos con ojos de rabia.

-Horo- Horo.- Dijo Ren con seriedad.- Amo a tu hermana.

Lyserg abrió mucho los ojos, y se puso rojo de vergüenza al recordar la noche anterior.

-Señorita Pillika…- Se levantó y acercó a ellos temeroso y servil.- Quiero disculparme por mi actitud de anoche. Besarla así fue un gran error.

-¿¡BESARLA!?- Horo estaba rojo de ira.- ¡Ven acá, vengan acá, pedazos de imbéciles! ¡Vengan digo!

Tamao lo abrazaba con fuerza para que no se armara un pleito.

Lyserg observó a Horo y a Ren (que también lo miraba con odio) con miedo, pero se armó de valor y siguió hablándole a Pillika.

-Sé que no sirve de excusa ni consigue el perdón, pero las bebidas alcohólicas tienen un efecto terrible en mí. Le pido mi más sincera disculpa, pero una dama no merece ser tratada así.

-Lyserg…- Ryu lo miraba con ternura con el delantal puesto.- No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero el arrepentimiento sincero sieeeeempre es bueno.

El joven enrojeció de vergüenza.

-Ya fue.- Dijo Pillika con calma mientras acariciaba la mano de Ren.- No vuelvas a tomar así, es muy dañino…

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella.

Ren no tenía tanta compasión ni educación como ella. La amenaza quedaba implícita.

-Hermano…- Pillika alzó la voz, nerviosa.- Realmente me gusta Ren… Realmente lo amo.

Horo arrugó los labios y resopló con furia contenida.

-Si la lastimas, si la ticas más allá de lo debido o antes de tiempo… Si la haces llorar… ¡Te hago puré chino! ¡Te hago puré!

….

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡dejen comentarios! Me gustaría saber qué les parece el hilo de la historia. Sé que a muchas (os) no les gustará tanto que separe a Hao de Anna, pero no va con la historia.

Saludos. :D


End file.
